Digital watermarking is an effective technology and is used widely to achieve copyright protection and integrity of multimedia data. Multimedia data, can be, but need not be limited to, still images, audio, and digital video. Digital watermarking involves embedding a message also known as a digital watermark in an original digital image to “mark” its ownership. The existence of the digital watermarks in the original digital image can then be detected when a recovery algorithm is applied to the original digital image.
In the prior art, several watermarking algorithms have been proposed for embedding watermarks in digital images and recovering the watermarks from the digital images. These watermarking algorithms can be classified into three different watermarking techniques each from different domains such as, but not limited to, Spatial Domain, Frequency Domain and Wavelet Domain. Discrete Cosine Transformation (DCT) and Discrete Wavelet Transformation (DWT) are the two widely used transformations in watermark embedding algorithms. However, these digital watermarking algorithms are computation-intensive and consume a lot of power and energy. These issues need to be addressed if watermarking algorithms need to be used to protect the copyright of images stored at mobile devices which are later uploaded by a user to social media websites. This is because mobile devices have limited computational resources and energy.
Therefore, in light of the above, there is a need for an improved method and system that implements an efficient digital watermarking technique on resource constrained computing devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.